Argus Blessings
Argus can bestow the following Blessings on his followers. Psychic Manipulation The ability to forcibly affect the emotions and mental state of another horse, bending and manipulating them to the user's will. * Level One: The user is able to imprint/plant an emotion into the mind of one other being but is unable to force that emotion to take root. * Level Two: '''The user is able to force an emotion onto one other being and hold that state for up to an hour. * '''Level Three: The user is able to force a single, simple emotion onto a group of up to 10 beings in the user's general line of sight, and hold this for up to one hour. * Level Four: The user is able to force a set of complex emotions onto a crowd as long as they are in the user's line of sight; they are able to hold this state for up to 3 hours. (I.e. The user must be focusing on these beings. If the user does not know they are there, they are not affected) Mediumship The ability to communicate with the spirits of those who have passed, or unearthly spirits which cannot be seen. * Level One: The user is able to speak clearly with the wandering spirits of the dead or low level earth spirits as if they were alive. * Level Two: '''The user is able to summon one low level spirit and speak with them. These spirits must remain stagnant in the place where they were summoned. * '''Level Three: '''The user is able to summon multiple low level spirits and make requests of them, but has no control over their actions. * '''Level Four: '''The user is able to summon a single spirit and force them to finish a task that does not involve physical contact. Telepathy The ability to hear and relay information between the user and another without speaking, and projecting the user's thoughts into the minds of those around them. * '''Level One: The user is able to hear the thoughts of one other being when focusing on them directly. * Level Two: '''The user is able to hear the thoughts of anyone within a 200 ft radius and shift focus between them. (Thoughts of those being focused on will be louder than those not being focused on. Thoughts with great emotion will be louder.) * '''Level Three: The user is able to converse and exchange thoughts with one other willing participant using only their mind. * Level Four: '''The user can now have a telepathic conversation with up to 5 others within a 800 ft radius. Memory Manipulation The ability to alter the memories of another being. * '''Level One: The user is able to forcibly suppress, alter, or erase their own memories * Level Two: '''The user is able to see the memories of one other being and minimally alter or suppress them for up to a week. * '''Level Three: '''The user is able to alter major parts of another being’s memories, such as switching one being for another or how a memory ends, for up to a week. The user is also able to temporarily erase memories for up to one day. * '''Level Four: The user is able to erase memories near permanently and completely suppress memories of those in their line of sight. However, this requires a large amount of energy and cannot be used often. Changeling The ability to change the user's appearance to that of another that they have come into contact with (only other mortal SA characters). * Level One: The user is able to temporarily take on the imperfect appearance of one horse they have personally met and hold that for up to one hour (appearance only). * Level Two: The user is able to temporarily take on the imperfect appearance of one horse they have seen in passing and hold that for up to one hour (appearance only). * Level Three: The user is able to take on other mannerisms other than appearance, such as voice, gait, and personality, and hold that for half a day. * Level Four: The user is able to fully become another, including memories but excluding gift, of one other being they have met and hold that form for up to one day. The Sight The ability to see through the eyes of animals, eventually experiencing their taste, touch, and smell as if it were the user's own. * Level One: The user is able to see through the eyes of an animal they have formed a bond with and keep that connection for up to 5 miles * Level Two: The user is able to see through the eyes of other animals but are unable to control their movements. the user's connection with the user's bonded animal also grows, allowing them to relay commands and other information telepathically for up to a 10 mile radius * Level Three: The user is able to temporarily see, smell, and taste what one animal is experiencing within a 5 mile radius. The user's connection with the user's bonded animal has also grown to include the ability to see, smell, taste, and feel the pain of the user's companion for up to 50 mile radius. * Level Four: The user is now able to fully immerse the user's self into the mind of any other animal within a 10 mile radius, experiencing whatever they are experiencing. But be warned, the longer the user allows the themselves to stay in the animal's mind, the more likely the user is to lose their self there, trapped and unable to return to their body. The user's connection with their bonded animal has now extended to a 200 mile radius. Dream Walking The ability to walk through dreams and into the subconscious minds of the user and others. * Level One: When entering REM sleep, the user is able to turn a dream lucid at will and manipulate it to suit the user's fancy. * Level Two: When entering REM sleep, the user is able to break out of their own dream and enter the dreams of another who is sleeping. The user is unable to manipulate these dreams however, and simply watch as a bystander. The dreams that the user enters are entirely at random. * Level Three: The user is able to pick the dream (or dreamer) whose mind they wish to enter, this time acting as a figure within the dream. They must take care, as not all dreamers remember information being relayed to them. * Level Four: The user may enter the dreams of the user's choosing, turning them lucid at will. The user can manipulate the dreams they enter, even those of others. Sixth Sense The ability to sense the presence of others, whether they are visible or not. * Level One: The user is able to sense where other bodies are in relation to them, within a 100 ft radius. * Level Two: The user is able to sense what kind of figure the bodies around them have, (large or small, delicate or heavy) within a 200 ft radius. * Level Three: The user is able to sense the state of mind the figures around them are currently in (angry, happy, depressed, etc) within a 500 ft radius. * Level Four: The user is able to identify the bodies around them within a 1000 ft radius, and pinpoint their exact location in relation to the user. Holy Possession Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10.''The ability to possess another equine.* * '''Level One:' 1: The user can implant thoughts and the possibility of committing specified actions into one other horse's head. The victim will believe these thoughts are their own, but will consider them intrusive / unwanted and is unlikely to act on them. * Level Two: '''The user can now force the victim to commit specified actions. The victim remains conscious and aware, but any thoughts implanted into their head will be considered true by the victim until the possession is lifted. * '''Level Three: '''The user can now enter their victims mind while possessing them, essentially becoming them, while dimming or 'turning off' the victims true personality. The user does not have access to the victim's blessings. The user's body will be immobile during this state and must be kept somewhere safe and secure. * '''Level Four: '''The user now gains access to their victim's memories, knowledge, and relationships, enabling them to play the part of their victim near perfectly. If the user wishes, they can 'lock' the victim's true self, rendering the victim's body catatonic upon leaving. This is a reversible condition fixed by either the user, another possession user, and sometimes, a powerful Empath. *This blessing is not an invitation to god-mode! Please always acquire permission before your pony possesses someone else's pony. Holy Synchronize Holy Blessing: ''Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10.) ''The blessing acts as a verbal telepathy that is limited to horses with whom the user shares a bond of trust, but can reach them anywhere on Hireath. * '''Level One: The blessing acts as a verbal telepathy that is limited to horses with whom the user shares a bond of trust, but can reach them anywhere on Hireath. * Level Two: User is able to meld their mind with a trusted equine. This includes thoughts, emotions, bodily sensations, and memories. They are aware of where the other’s body is and can see through their eyes. As before, this can be done even if the two horses are on the opposite ends of the continent. * Level Three: User can swap bodies with a trusted equine. They will have access to each other's non-holy blessings and lingering, 'phantom' emotions. This can also be done no matter where the equines are across Hireath. They can stay like this for up to five days, though swapping like this will leave both equines exhausted. * Level Four: In the presence of a trusted equine, the user can now meld their body with them, taking on a single fused form with access to all of their shared non-holy blessings at full strength (each blessing the two have is temporarily raised to level four for the duration they are fused). Stats combine and stack for the fusion, making them a powerful adversary. This form can only be held for a few days, after which both horses will need a long rest. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blessings